


Brostuck

by TittySprinkles



Series: LAstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, Early 2000's mixtapes, Irresponsible Driving, M/M, Marijuana, Microsoft Sam - Freeform, Vaping, dont smoke and drive kids, they're LA dudebros, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: John and Dirk hotbox John's car by the beach. That's really all there is to say on the matter.





	Brostuck

John sits in his car, parked across the street from the beach. The front of the car faces the ocean, and the radio plays an early 2000’s/ 90’s hits mixtape John made himself at the lowest volume audible to human ears. It’s a pretty mixed bag. Nirvana, Britney Spears, NWA; John considers himself a man of variety. And of nostalgia.

Which brings him here, to the beach, specifically. But the nostalgia has more to do with the playlist. He put it together on his laptop just this morning (well, more like afternoon, but let’s not fault him for that one), with one of the blank CDs he keeps in a case on his tv stand, for situations such as these.

John isn’t quite sure what time it is, but the almost setting sun tells him it’s about evening-ish. Or he could just look at the clock on his dashboard and find out it’s 5:13 in less than one second, but whatever. Suit yourself.

As John takes a toke from his tricked out vape pen in between lines of the chorus of Ashley Tisdale’s ‘he said she said’, there’s a knock on the half rolled down window on the driver’s side. Oh shit, it’s John’s boy, Dirk.

“Huh, yo suh dude?” John says, around a thick as hell vape cloud.

Dirk pauses a second as if he’s actually thinking for a second. “Not much.” He pauses again and looks around. His gaze continues to wander while he continues his thought. “Just testing out this metal detector I ordered online a week ago. I made some alterations so that instead of beeping, it insults me in Microsoft Sam’s voice when it finds something.” He holds up the metal detector slightly, as if to gesture both to and with it.

John takes a second to remember that Dirk is actually smart. “Sick.”

“Yeah,” Dirk says distractedly.

“Did you find anything?”

“Nah, just a couple a coins and a rusty nail.” Dirk fishes the goods from the pocket of his undoubtedly bootleg supreme hoodie. There’s a penny, two dimes, and a coin that John doesn’t even recognize. It’s got two different kinds of metal, sick. And, of course, the rusty nail. It’s smaller than John expected. It’s a recurring observation in John’s life.

“Sick,” John says with an upward nod. Dirk puts his findings back in his pocket, which they’ll no doubt fall out of before Dirk makes his way home. The song playing from the console changes to ‘girlfriend’ by Avril Lavigne. Hell yeah.

“Whatcha smokin’?” Dirk says, finally looking at John directly. John lifts his custom vape up to eye level.

“Au naturale, amigo,” John says, looking very clever. Dirk notices his flub, but doesn’t comment on it.

“Can I hit that?” Dirk asks. John responds by reaching out of the open window and handing Dirk his precious vape. It’s his pride and joy, and Dirk had to pass many trials of broship to be trusted with her chrome chassis. The weight of the gesture is not lost on Dirk, and he appreciates his bro’s trust in him. He also takes a fat rip and exhales towards the sky, watching the vapor dissipate against a backdrop of pink and orange clouds as he hands the vape back. They fistbumb through the window without looking at each other.

“Yuh,” Dirk breaks the semi-silence. They do have Avril Lavigne to fill the air, after all.

“Yuh.”

“Ya’ wanna kick it?” Dirk makes eye contact with John for the second time that evening.

“Like, right now?”

Dirk pulls the corners of his lips down while his eyebrows lift incrementally, the equivalent of a facial shrug. “Yuh.” John makes a ‘come around’ gesture in the wrong direction. Dirk walks around the front of the car and sits down in the passenger seat. He starts bobbing his head.

“Yo, this shit bangs,” Dirk says, eyebrows slightly pinched together.

“Uh, yeah, it’s Avril Lavigne.” John stifles a scoff. Dirk does another face shrug and gives a thumbs up while nodding. “Dude, have you seriously not heard Avril before?” John is absolutely incredulous. Dirk fails to read his tone, and to answer as well. He ignores him, moving his forearm to rest where the window would be were it rolled up. Literally. John owns a car that you have to manually roll the windows up in. It’s the most exercise he gets, most of the time.

John ignores Dirk ignoring him and instead of pushing, passes the vape. Dirk takes it without looking. He seems to be fixated on a seagull eating out of a nearby trash can about fifteen feet away. John becomes fixated on it as well after following Dirk’s line of sight. Another seagull swoops down and fights the first one for some apparently choice garbage fries, and then they both fly away.

“You know,” John starts, ready to drop some sizzling wisdom. “If the windows were rolled up, we’d totally be hot boxing right now.” Dirk takes a moment to consider this. The second hit seems to have loosened him up, and he wiggles in his seat a little to get comfy. Nothing like the ratty upholstery of a beaten up 1998 thunderbird to get cozy in.

Dirk looks at John with something that could be considered almost a smile, if you squint, like, really hard. “You wanna hotbox this car John?” John looks Dirk in the eye for a moment, and nods solemnly. They spend the next fifteen or so seconds rolling up the windows.

For the next five or so minutes, Dirk and John pass the vape back and forth while listening to ‘mind playing tricks on me” by Geto Boys. It takes almost a full minute for John to realize that Dirk didn’t pass the vape back. When he looks over, he realizes that it’s because Dirk has fallen asleep.

John stares, half because his brain is running on about one half processing speed, half because his homie Dirk is handsome as fuck. John can’t pass up an opportunity to appreciate a serene as hell facial expression. Especially if said face is cute as hell, even if there is a little drool. Wow, already? Maybe has something to do with the metal detector’s pole squishing up against his face, though. John should probably move it to the backseat. He’s not gonna.

John takes a final good hard look at the ocean, and decides to drive Dirk home. That’s probably the nice thing to do, if not the most responsible at the moment. Neither thought crosses his mind. But he does think about the donut shop on the way to Dirk’s apartment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont smoke and drive. Also, follow me on tumblr


End file.
